nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Korsik
Korsik "the Quick" is a male human barbarian in the Om campaign. Summary Korsik was the the only member of the Neidar Tribe to escape capture or death by a pack of gnolls that attacked his village. He traveled to Dunkirk to find assistance in freeing his tribe-mates, but only Wu Xen and Willys were interested. In spite of their minimal numbers the trio was able to free the Neidir Tribe. Korsik subsequently was named chief of the Neidir Tribe. Background Korsik was born into the Neidar Tribe and soon showed an aptitude for fighting, if also unruliness. His father beat him regularly in an effort to get him to behave, but was never entirely successful. Nevertheless, Korsik considered himself lucky that his father beat him, as he felt it toughened him up to be a warrior and face the dangers of the world. Korsik grew large and became a fearsome and respected warrior and hunter. Disaster In the early autumn of 465 as Korsik was on a hunting trip and when he returned he found that a large pack of gnolls had attacked his village, killing many warriors and taking the rest as slaves. Korsik tracked the gnolls to their den but quickly determined that he would not be able to free his people on his own. Korsik decided to gather as much money and valuables as he could and travel to Dunkirk to hire a band of mercenaries to assist him in freeing his people. In Dunkirk Korsik liquidated as many valuables as he could but soon found he lacked enough to hire a team of mercenaries. He took to requesting help from passersby on the street corner as the coin he had saved dwindled due to costs of residing in a city. Korsik was largely unsuccessful in finding anyone to aid him in his cause. A boy named Willys who wished to be an adventurer expressed early interest but few else. He initially dismissed Willys due to his youth and inexperience, but the boy persisted, returning day after day to ask again. Eventually, out of frustration and lack of interest from anyone else, Korsik accepted and said the boy could join the quest. One day he encountered Noel Gorehammer and Wu Xen, who lamented that they had a mission and could not assist. As the last of Korsik's funds were depleted he accepted that he would have to go with just Willys, even though he was highly pessimistic of their odds. Just before he was to leave the city Wu returned and offered his services. Korsik was disappointed, as Wu did not cut a very imposing figure, but was not in a position to turn away aid. Travel to the Gnoll Den Korsik, Wu and Wyllis traveled to the gnoll den together. On the way they were attacked by a group of bandits. The trio defeated them, though Wu refused to let Korsik execute the survivors. Korsik fell into a rage and attacked Wu who was able to subdue Korsik until he calmed down. Wu promised to overlook the outburst if Korsik promised not to attack him again. Ultimately the bandits were tied up and left to nature, though when the trio came across a Gildornian patrol, they directed them to arrest the bandits. Korsik was initially very pessimistic about the journey and the odds of success, finding the earnest young Willys and mysterious and spiritual Wu highly annoying, but as they traveled both individuals grew on him. He came to respect Willys' quiet determination and eagerness and Wu's stoic ability, even if he did not understand it. The Battle The trio came to the gnolls den only to find that a caravan of Orleseans had arrived and appeared to be treating with the gnolls. Wu kidnapped Therin, one of the young Orlesean solders, when he went to relieve himself. Under interrogation, Therin explained that his lord, Monseigneur de Abelard, had sent them to procure slaves from the gnolls. The thought that his tribe was to be sold as slaves infuriated Korsik. The trio established a plan to rescue the Neidir in spite of the circumstances. Willys would wear Therin's armor and clothing and pretend to be an Orlesean guard and pick a fight with the gnolls in order to get them and the Orleseans to attack one another. Korsik would eliminate or lead anyone who remained near the entrance away while Wu would sneak in and free the Neidir so they could arm themselves and slay any gnolls and Orleseans on the field. The plan worked well, as Willys successfully triggered a fight between the gnolls and Orleseans and Korsik lured those who tarried near the entrance, four gnolls and three Orleseans, away to allow Wu to sneak in. Korsik did battle with the six enemies at once, slaying half of them in seconds, but suffering a grievous wound in the process. Willys, who had slipped away from the battle he'd started per the plan, leaped in to help Korsik, slaying one of the enemy. Unfortunately this opened him up to attack by one of the gnolls, who mortally injured the boy. Korsik flew into a rage, quickly slaying the remaining enemy but suffering a mortal wound of his own. While this occurred Wu slipped into the gnoll den, sneaking past or eliminating any gnolls he found until he was able to free the survivors of the Neidir tribe. Arming themselves, the Neidir attacked gnoll and Orlesean alike with a violent fury, quickly killing all enemies present. When they emerged from the den, Wu saw Korsik and Willys and ran to them. Korsik, in spite of his injuries, ordered Wu to tend to Willys first, but there was little he could do for the dying boy. Praying to the Dragon for some sort of aid, Wu was suddenly granted healing powers by his god, which he used to safe Willys' life. Korsik lapsed into unconsciousness, sure he would die and content that his death had saved his tribe. Aftermath Korsik did not die, however. Wu was able to stabilize the warriors wounds with non magical healing and the tribes medicine woman, Velka, took over the healing from there. After several days Korsik awoke, and Velka informed him that Wu and Willys had returned to New Gildorn. She said that with the chief and many of the elders dead, the Neidir tribe would no doubt select Korsik, who had saved them nearly single handed, as the new chief. Personality and Abilities Korsik is in many ways a typical barbarian warrior. He craves glory and combat and freely admits that if he cannot "eat it, fight it or fuck it" then he has little use for a thing. He is sometimes prone to pessimism when the odds are against him, but he does not allow this to deter him, and seems to fight all the harder when the cause seems lost. The honor of him and his tribe is very important to him and he is ill inclined to allow an insult to it go without a violent response. Korsik is called "the Quick" for his fast combat reflexes, and he is well regarded as a powerful and capable warrior. He is also and able tracker and hunter and is plenty familiar with the behavior and patterns of wild animals. Category:Om Category:Characters Category:NPCs